


Opening Gifts

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Series: 12 Days of Chirstmas 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Santa Clause, Series, Shelter, Wish, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale





	Opening Gifts

It had actually been Sam’s idea, something he did with Jess when he was away at college. Every year, Jess would go to the shelter and volunteer to serve dinner for Christmas. Since she was so far away from her family, and couldn’t go home to be with them, she found a shelter at Stanford to do the same thing. Sam, not knowing really what he was getting himself into, agreed to go with her. He had enjoyed it, the feeling of helping, of seeing that he could make a difference to someone. It almost felt like it did when he saved someone on a hunt, but without the supernatural side effects. He hadn’t thought about it in years, until you mentioned making new traditions the night before. After the others had gone to bed, he looked up places around the bunker online and found a homeless shelter that was asking for volunteers.

When you told Jody and Donna about the idea, they thought it would be great for the girls to see that they didn’t have it as bad as it seemed sometimes. Jody thought it would help them to appreciate the things they did have with each other.

That’s how you all ended up there.

It had started out as just serving dinner. Each person in line politely thanked each of you before stepping forward and finding a place to eat. It amazed all of you how many children were there. 

“What are you watching?” Donna asked Claire as she stood next to you, her focus across the room.

“I get it now.” Claire answered, gesturing to Garth sitting with a few of the smaller children. He had Mr. Fizzles on his hand. Although none of you could hear what he was saying, the smiles on the little children’s faces were obvious.

“What do you mean?” Donna asked.

“He’s still a dork, but it’s nice. It’s because he is different that he is able to do that with those kids. Two minutes ago, that one wouldn’t let go of her mother’s shirt tail. Now, look at her.” Claire explained pointing out a small girl that couldn’t be more than 3 years old. She sat next to Garth, completely fascinated by Mr. Fizzles. Her mother, stood to the side, tears in her eyes at the joy she saw on her daughters face.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked, stepping up beside you and glancing around. You looked over to where you last saw him, but he was no longer there.

“I don’t know. He has to be around here somewhere.” You replied, not really too concerned. There were so many things to do around the shelter that you assumed someone asked for his help with another task.

It wasn’t until a few hours had passed that you started growing concerned. You and Jody helped clean up the serving dishes as Clare and Alex cleared the tables as people finished eating. Sam came back inside from taking out another bag of trash and you heard loud yelling coming from the main room. With a quick glance to Jody, the three of you marched out of the kitchen just in time to see Santa carrying a bag full of boxes on his shoulder. You laughed as the kids screamed at the sight of Santa. Even the adults smiled, the feeling of Christmas filling the room for a brief moment.

“Let’s let these two girls help Santa pass out these gifts.” You heard him say, his voice familiar.

“Sam…..?” You whispered, looking up to see a huge smile on his face.

“I heard it. I just can’t believe he did this.” Sam whispered back. The two of you watched as Dean, dressed in a Santa costume, handed his bag to Claire and Alex. The children gathered at their feet, ripping paper to reveal toys of all shapes and sizes. There were also boxes for the adults, filled with blankets, coats, and non-perishable food items.

After passing out the presents, and with a quick wave, he marched out of the door as quickly as he had appeared, leaving behind him a wake of happiness.

“Your brother is something else.” Jody said to Sam. You looked up at his face, and smiled at the look of admiration you saw there. It reminded him so much of how Dean had done everything he could to try and make the holiday special when they were little, before Sam realized that Santa wasn’t real and that dad wouldn’t always be there on Christmas morning.

“Yeah, he always has been.” Sam admitted.

You were picking up the Christmas paper that had been discarded when Dean came back in, the Santa suit gone. He spotted you and instantly you saw his cheeks flush. You felt a small hand tug on your sleeve and glanced down to see one of the children asking for your help with one of the toys that had been unwrapped. You glanced once more to Dean as one of the other workers asked for his help moving some heavy boxes. You blew a kiss to him before he turned to follow and you focused your attention to the children in front of you.

After everything was cleaned up, you said good-bye to Jody, Donna, and the girls. Garth rode back to the bunker with the three of you and said good-bye at the door before climbing in his own car and driving away.

“So, where did you get all of that stuff?” Sam asked his older brother as you all walked back into the bunker.

“I have my secrets.” Dean responded, starting a fire in the fireplace before sitting down on the couch. Sam just shook his head. He knew Dean was never going to give him a straight answer and he was too tired to fight him for one.

“I don’t know how you pulled that off, but it was a pretty cool thing to do, bro.” Sam told him. “You made those kids really happy.”

“Kids should be happy at Christmas.” Dean told him. He started to say something else, but stopped himself. Instead he sat down on the couch next to you, looking away from Sam’s face.

“I just hope you didn’t steal them from some unsuspecting couple like you used to do for me.” Sam added, and Dean looked up at him surprised.

“You remember that?” 

“Of course I do.“ Sam told him. “Half the time it was some gift for a little girl.” He added as an explanation to you.

“I swear, I didn’t do that on purpose.” He said, unable to hide his laughter. Sam chuckled and turned to go to his own room.

“Merry Christmas, guys.” Sam said as he walked down the hall.

Dean reached up and put his hands on your shoulders, gently trying to rub the knots out that had formed there. You sighed loudly and he chuckled as you leaned back into his strength.

“It’s almost midnight, sweetheart.” He whispered. “Are you going to tell me what you wished for the other night during that meteor shower?” He asked. He had mentioned it a couple of times that morning, but you refused to tell him until Christmas was over. You didn’t want anything to jinx the day.

You turned on the couch to face him. “I wished that you and Sam would have the Christmas that you deserved. One with family, laughter, and no monsters lurking in the dark. I wanted the two of you to be happy.” You admitted.

“It was all of that and more. I can’t thank you enough for all of this.” Dean said, pulling you close for a hug. He pulled back to look down at you, his green eyes sparkling in the firelight. You smiled as he reached out and put a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“What about you? What did you wish for?” You asked and Dean smiled.

“You.” He whispered, leaning down to gently kiss your lips.


End file.
